F  kin' Perfect
by the fiery sage
Summary: At the New World School of the Arts, Massie's always gotten everything she's wanted. The attention, the popularity, the recognition, you name it. And Claire was the one who always stood on the sidelines. And she couldn't take it anymore.
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Clique. Belongs to Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuckin' Perfect<strong>

Narrated by Claire Stacey Lyons

* * *

><p>Who understands the workings of the male mind? I mean, who knows what really gets under their skin? What makes them tick? What makes them go all weak on their knees?<p>

At the New World School of the Arts, her name is Massie Block.

Well, at least she knows more than the rest of us. And she's my best friend.

* * *

><p>"All right, Miss Claire Lyons. Let's hear you belt out the National Anthem in front of the entire school."<p>

"…I'm sorry, what?" I squeaked, in utter shock.

* * *

><p>"So, you're new here?" I asked, tucking some of my blonde hair behind my ears.<p>

The dark haired mystery guy smiled. "I sure am. Do you know where I can find a…" He sounded it out. "Massie Block?"

And that's when my chances with my potential dream guy easily shattered.

Even before she met the guy, she had him wrapped around her finger.

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Claire." Massie had a dream-like expression on her face. "He's not like any guy I've ever met. It feels right. Just being with him."<p>

I nodded but she was too distracted from thinking about her Romeo to notice the panic on my face. So I had two things to worry about. Massie's love-struck dilemma and the guy who was trying to enter our dorm room to come see me. Me, Claire Lyons. Even I couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"What's going on, Claire?" Layne asked as she sipped her frappucino.<p>

I sighed, finally ready to admit it out loud. "Everyone treats me like I'm Massie's stupid shadow."

"Are you sure it isn't just you who feels like that?" My friend had challenged.

* * *

><p>"You're my best friend." Massie smiled as she linked arms with me on the way to the Fourth of July party at the beach.<p>

I had to fight back the tears. I smiled as genuinely as I could because Massie was like a sister to me. But once again, Massie ruined everything. And the worst part was that she didn't even know it.

"How could you even think that I was going after him? It takes the biggest dumbass in the world to believe that I would take away someone you like! And even the biggest dumbass would know that I would never stoop so fucking low!" Massie's eyes were full of rage. I never believed that free-spirited Massie could ever achieve this level of anger. Nothing ever got to her. Nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving Miami. I can't take spending an entire summer with you if it's going to be like this!'<p>

* * *

><p>"Claire, if you would just listen for one second!" He took a light grasp of my shoulders.<p>

"Why should-" I began to protest.

It was too late. I couldn't fight it. He kissed me and my walls started coming down.

This wasn't how I pictured my first kiss to be like. Not at all. I expected it to have so many flaws. I never thought the perfect first kiss could actually be possible.

* * *

><p>My best friend Massie and I attend the New World School of the Arts in Miami, Florida where the sunshine is something you can't avoid and the beach is at the tip of your fingers.<p>

Massie's always gotten everything she's wanted. The attention, the popularity, the recognition, you name it. And I was the one who always stood on the sidelines.

And I couldn't take it anymore.

...

Based on P!nk's song "Fuckin' Perfect", feast your eyes on what happens as these two best friends discover that there's a lot hidden beneath the surface when it comes to each other.

**Starring**

Claire Lyons

Massie Block

Layne Abeley

Derrick Harrington

Cam Fisher

Josh Hotz

Olivia Ryan

Skye Hamilton

Kristen Gregory

Dylan Marvil

Alicia Rivera

And more


	2. The Good Life

_**Wow, I got a lot of positive feedback for this story idea. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this started but here is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Fuckin' Perfect<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Good Life**

"Claire, come downstairs! Massie's here! It's a 4 hour drive from here to Miami!" My mom shouted from the other side of our townhouse.

I couldn't believe it. I was going to my dream school, with my best friend. Freedom. Independence. And pursuing my dreams. I was about to shriek from the happiness bursting through my soul.

I was getting the last of my belongings into my luggage. I heard a knock at my bedroom door which was open.

"Knock knock." Massie grinned. "You ready to make history?"

"Wouldn't necessarily say that." I laughed.

She scoffed but kept that easy smile on her face. "With that voice of yours, you're bound to be signed to a record label in no time."

I blushed. I had only broken out of my shell this year at the school's first talent show when I sang. I guess I blew everyone's mind away when I sang the first couple of verses of "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato.

Massie and I were starting off our careers at the New World School of The Arts in Miami. We were accepted into their prestigious summer program and are going to get some mandatory credits out of the way before senior year started. I couldn't wait to get there.

Massie helped me get the luggage downstairs. She groaned. "What are you bringing? Your entire collection of boots?"

I laughed. "No. That would be you, equestrian chick."

"Right." Massie nodded. She had been riding horses since she was little. It pained for her to not ride her horse for the entire summer but her parents guaranteed she would be able to come visit every other weekend. She was interested in the drama and art programs offered at the school. She was defying her father's hopes of her following his footsteps into the real estate business.

I, on the other hand, was dreaming of going to Columbia because they had an exchange program with Julliard. I wanted to study and I wanted to sing. So sue me.

…

The car ride was shorter than I expected it to be. Considering my dad was a very fast driver that got away with almost every rule he broke, we got there in practically three hours.

The expressway got a lot more crowded down here in Miami. There weren't theme parks here like there were in Miami so I was curious to see what drew people to come here.

I started doodling in my journal. I drew the tall buildings that landscaped the town. I could see the ocean from the bridge we were currently crossing. I was in complete awe. We passed the Jackie Gleason Fillmore Theater. A lot of great artists came here to perform. I would finally be able to catch some of my favorite musicians here and not have to worry about a 4 hour ride ever again.

"Claire! We're here!" A few minutes had passed after Massie removed her eyes that had been glued to the window the entire car ride over here.

I snapped out of my daze and yawned. "Huh?"

She frowned in concern. "You all right?"

I laughed. "Just fine. We're here?"

She nodded and giggled.

I gasped at the sight of the school. It was huge. The Metrorail was right across the street, meaning the entire city was at our disposal. I was psyched to go out and check out everything Miami had to offer!

…

"I'm go glad Aubrey's letting us stay in her apartment!" Massie squealed.

My cousin Aubrey was a photojournalist so she was currently working across the pond in the UK with the boy band One Direction. I was envying her immensely. Then again, I couldn't complain. I could work on my dreams of becoming a musician and be able to meet them on my own someday. She would be coming back in a few months so Massie and I had the apartment for ourselves for the time being.

"Yeah." I smiled and nodded.

Our parents helped us settle our luggage into our apartment on the fifth floor in the Bay Parc Plaza. Massie and I shared the bedroom that had been left untouched while Aubrey's room had some of her stuff left behind.

We couldn't complain because the view from the window took us by surprise. The beach was waiting for us to go to it. I smiled wide, feeling like I had when I first went up on stage and received a standing ovation from the audience.

Our parents wanted to spend at least a few more hours with us and since they weren't in a rush for another long ride back to Orlando, we all decided to go out and eat. When we came back, both Massie's mom and mine burst into tears.

"Mom…" Massie groaned as a few tears betrayed her.

I started crying as well. "You promised you wouldn't cry. Besides…We're not even that far away. We're not going anywhere."

Kendra and Will, Massie's parents, consoled her daughter and said her final goodbyes. My mom wiped the tears away from my cheeks and hugged me.

"I know you're going to do great things. But whenever you're feeling upset, I'm always a phone call away." My mom grinned.

My dad fought back his tears. "It's never too late to change your mind."

I smiled and shook my head. "My mind's been made. Besides you guys still have Todd."

My parents looked at each other and gave a skeptical look. Then, we all started laughing.

I smiled at her and hugged her once again.

We all said our final farewells.

I was a little worried about how my parents were going to handle the fact that I was leaving home a year earlier than expected. But they trusted me to take care of myself. They trusted Massie to look out for me, too. Massie's parents made me swear to watch out for their free-spirited daughter.

…

_**NWSA Summer Program 2011: Orientation Day**_

I heard the alarm from my phone going off. I yawned, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed. I slept on the top bunk while Massie slept on the bottom. Our parents helped us install a bunk bed into our bedroom.

"Mass, we gotta get up. Today's a big day." I got down the ladder of the bed and stretched. I went to brush my teeth and wash my face. Massie had gotten up once I finished.

"Should I crimp my hair or go eau natural?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

My best friend was effortlessly beautiful, I admit. I always had to try so hard to look my best whereas Massie had to run her fingers through her curls and she'd look movie star perfect in a matter of seconds.

"Natural. Being yourself leaves a good impression." I said as I left the bathroom to leave Massie to wash up.

The school didn't require uniforms so I decided to wear a cute pair of pants that went down to my knees along with a white top with a denim vest over it. I borrowed Massie's riding boots because she said I could. I took the curlers off of my hair and was satisfied that the curls looked good this time.

"Hey! Nice curls!" Massie grinned as she saw me staring at my reflection.

"Thank you." I laughed. "Now hurry and get changed! I don't want to be late!"

Massie giggled. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you're more excited about this than I am."

…

After we ate some breakfast, Massie and I took the Metrorail and got off at the stop by our school.

We were in awe. The school had been recently redone and its buildings looked more prestigious and beautiful. I could hear the sound of instruments resounding in the campus.

Massie pulled my arm so we could run across the street and get in already.

…

We sat down in the auditorium where many other students were congregating. It seemed like everyone had already known each other but we couldn't be entirely sure.

Massie and I took our seats in the third row and the orientation was beginning.

A woman had walked onto the stage and stepped forward to a podium. She was the school's principal. Her honey blonde hair was wrapped into a bun and some of her bangs were placed onto the side. "Good morning students. My name is Olivia Ryan and I'm your principal. Welcome back students and a special welcome to our oncoming students. It is a pleasure for us to have you here for we only take in the best of the…"

…

After the ceremony, we were welcome to roam around campus and get to know where our classes would be held. We also met a lot of the faculty and got acquainted with some of the students.

Well, in Massie's case, she had definitely made more than just acquaintances.

I had told Massie I'd be back from the restroom in a few minutes and when I returned, some hot guy was already hitting on her.

"So if you need someone to show you around town, I'm your guy." He said as he gently touched her arm. Massie smiled and waved goodbye to him.

"Wow, we're not ever here for a day and you're already finding contenders for a potential husband." I joked as I walked over to her.

She shrugged. "He seemed nice but I'm not interested. Thank goodness I never gave him my number."

I gave her a quizzical look. I didn't understand. I've been hoping to have a summer fling once I'd gotten here and it looked like it was more likely that Massie would have ten where as I would have none. Again.

…

Massie had gotten tired a lot faster than I had.

"Hey." She yawned.

I was ecstatic to check out the music rooms so when I heard the tiredness in her voice, I grew concerned.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just really tired. I think I'm gonna head back and take a nap. Wanna see a movie or something later?"

"Of course. Will you be all right going back by yourself?"

She nodded. "With my dad's farewell present, I think I'll be fine." She showed me a bottle of pepper spray she had fished out of her purse. She smiled evilly.

I laughed and when she left, I had continued touring the campus.

I noticed one of the school's students was helping direct newcomers to certain areas so I decided to tap him on the shoulder and ask him for help.

I said. "Excuse me."

He turned around and my heart almost fell to the ground. "Hey." He grinned. He was tall, with his black hair and equally dark eyes staring intensely at me. However, I wondered if that was how he always looked at a person. His skin was tan so he appeared of Latino descent.

I couldn't control my thoughts. "Wow." I let that word slip out and laughed. "Can you tell me where the music rooms are?"

He smiled at me and told me that the rooms were two buildings away.

"Thanks!" I said. Well, hello there. He was pretty cute. And he went here? Maybe my luck was turning around after all…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promise the chapters will get longer! Stay tuned! :) Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>_

_**Chapter Name inspied by the song The Good Life by Amber Pacific**_


End file.
